Can we survive?
by Neveralonewithme
Summary: Draco Malfoy had been treated worse than any human deserves and when he had finally made a friend their last year of Hogwarts, he found his road was yet to get better. He thought he could find new love, but it had failed and what'll happen when Harry takes interest in keeping him safe? M- For violent scenes and slight lemon.
1. Introduction

_Hello, I am Neveralonewithme, however since it is long we'll cut it down to Never. Alright, I've been feeling weird about this fanfiction so I want to redo it so it'll be better and pleases you, the readers! Let's hope this does well! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Warnings: This fanfiction will contain abuse, rape, and much more!_

_Now on with the story._

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

I was just starting to leave class, I was always the first to leave since I didn't want to bump into anyone or even get noticed. I tried so hard to be invisible since the war ended. I didn't want to come back, but my heart wouldn't let me stay away. Plus deep down, I know I deserved this treatment. I shouldn't have been a death eater or maybe he'll love me back. God, why did I love him? Why must it be him of all people?! How could I've fallen in love with someone who'll hate me even after my death? I feel so fucking empty. I have no one. No friends, no family, just...nothing. Why am I here anyways? The continuous harassment from the other houses and the one that hurts the most is when it comes from the man I love, Harry Potter.

**_Normal P.O.V._**

Draco was deep in his thoughts as he walked the hallways thinking about his love. Draco loved Harry the moment their eyes met. The only thing is when Harry refused Draco's friendship it has broken his heart. He took out his anger on the golden trio. Of course, after his anger was gone everyone expected them to be enemies forever. And Draco couldn't at the time be seen differently. Sighing heavily, Draco turned the corner to see the group of Ravenclaws talking and laughing. It brought chills down Draco's back and before he could run away one of the RavenClaws had glanced his way. Draco froze in his very spot as the group headed over to him. Draco wanted to scream, to beg for someone to save him from what was coming at him. Soon Draco began to feel pain and gave a silent cry for them to stop. That only made the group of teenage boys attack him even more. Draco could only bare with the beating now. It was painful, but not as painful as when Harry done this to him.

Draco had cursed himself for loving someone so righteous and for being so stupid for loving some who was straight. At this moment, Draco was trying to ignore what was being done to him and soon felt a snap of a broken bone. A murderous scream filled the hall and one of the first years had heard it. She ran off to find the new headmistress. Draco whimpered as he tried to crawl away and heard a faint laugh. He knew that laugh from anywhere. Shamefully, Draco looked towards the snickering and teared up even more as he watched the golden trio walk away from where he laid while continuously getting beating until darkness had taken over. "We should go now, he is out cold and I am sure our class will be starting soon." Jordan had said as he looked at the other two who nodded. Soon they were on their merry little way.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Seeing Malfoy getting beaten by the Ravenclaws made me feel good but then again it bothered me. Malfoy hadn't been bothering anyone let alone spoken this entire eighth year. I couldn't stop thinking of the silent plead for help. But Ron, Hermione, and I kept walking. I call myself a hero and yet I can't even bring myself to protect a former death eater. "That git wasn't even making a noise!" I complained since I knew how hard it was to keep a painful cry inside.

Ron's amused voice broke my thoughts and I've turned to look at him. "I didn't notice. Maybe he got use to it?" I've asked before feeling the back of my head getting hit. "You both are both gits! I feel so bad right now. We should have helped him!" Hermione's voice was filled with guilt. "How can we call ourselves good people when we clearly didn't stop the bullying that was happening before our eyes!"

Hermoine turned and stormed off. Ron and I stayed there watching her leave while we both were deep in shock and probably remorse.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

McGonagall began to grow angry at the treatment Draco was getting and began to write a speech that every student was going to hear tonight at their dinner. Never in her life had she seen such brutal beatings and nonchalant actions. While McGonagall was deep in thought, Pomfrey walked up to McGonagall to gain her full attention. "Professor, please pay attention!" She said sternly and turned around to show McGonagall her the results of Draco's beating. "I've fixed most of his broken bones, damaged lungs, and his bleeding liver, but now it's up to him since his ment-" Pomfrey was cut off due to another voice being heard.

"Excuse me for interrupting but is Malfoy alright?!" Hermoine knew it was bad to interrupt, but she couldn't hide her guilt and remorse any longer!

"This isn't of your conce-" McGonagall began but was cut off.

"No. As I was saying. Draco's mental state is on the edge snapping. He needs people's affection. He needs to be shown something other than hatred. Even if that is only one person." Pomfrey said. Soon they three began to chat about how they were going to deal with this all and how easy it was for Hermoine to accept that idea of becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. That wasn't such a bad idea after learning about a part of his past from McGonagall.

Draco was still unconscious and was going to miss dinner, Hermoine wanted to stay beside of Draco, to make sure he doesn't wake up alone, but McGonagall wouldn't have it and Pomfrey had promised to keep watch over Draco. Soon Hermoine and McGonagall went to the great hall. Hermoine ignored both Harry's and Ron's attempts to talk her out of feeling guilty and soon interrupted by their headmistress cough to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know Draco Malfoy has been sent to the infirmary and will be staying there for quite some time. I've been looking the other way when the bullying accord. But as I've now decided to stop being so blind and accept that Draco had made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't define who he is or who'll he become. If we keep this up, we'll find ourselves a new dark lord and I will say it'll be out faults this time! Now, I'll say this once and only once! This is your only warning. There will be no more bullying towards Draco Malfoy. If I see or hear one word of him being attacked find yourself packing. That goes for the teachers as well. Those who continue to keep a blind eye will be fired." McGonagall continued on with her speech. "Don't forget, I see and know everything around here and I will be keeping close watch over Draco!" She said as she finished her speech.

Alright! Let's hope this is way better than the one before and must I say I feel a bit proud of this one!


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you for the review BloodRed 321. Your words given me hope what I've written wasn't a fail._

_Let's see what magic I can do to redo this one!_

**_Draco's P.O.V._**

I've never thought that I'll be trapped in the infirmary with a Gryffindor sitting beside me. She was chewing me out again for not eating. But how can I be hungry? I feel empty. "Draco!" She hisses out and I've darted my eyes away from the angry female. "Please just eat. I'm worried about your health! Come on it's your favorite isn't it?" Hermione giggled as she tried to comfort me. I don't know why she is doing this. It's scary. Help.

**_Normal P.O.V._**

Draco has been in the infirmary for about two months. Not that he was physically injured anymore. But the whitish blonde's mental state was still iffy. It was getting better even if Draco didn't trust Hermione fully yet. "I've told you, Ganger, that I do not want you calling me Draco." His voice was ever so light barely audible and Hermoine hugged the frighten male.

"Don't worry about that Draco. Trust me. I'll be here for you." The female was able to feel the trembling male's breath hitching. Pomfrey told her not to do physical contact, but Hermoine thinks it'll be better to show the physical contact so that he doesn't think getting beaten was normal and being shown gentle touches was odd. Draco didn't fight the need to lean into the warm embrace. Draco let out a gentle sigh as he relaxed into her chest and the single thought of "If only she is a man." Draco had a faint smile as he slowly dosed off since he was extremely tired still.

Hermoine sighed softly as she thought of how adorable Draco was snuggling up to her like a kitten. She was going to lay him back down on the pillow when she looked towards the sound of footsteps and stood before exiting Draco's closed curtains. Hermoine had her wand out and glaring at the intruders. When she realized who they were she glared even more before hissing out her words with venom. "What are you two doing here?" Her face fully red with anger as she remembered their last talk.

"Hermoine, I don't like the idea of you being alone with th-" Ron began but stopped when his girlfriend glared daggers into his soul.

"Finish that sentence Ron and see what you'll get." She hissed out before looking at Harry for his excuse of being here.

"I don't trust him Hermoine. Be careful." Was all Harry said before looking at Ron who nodded.

"Don't come back here. Not unless you are going to be helpful." Hermoine's voice was full of disappointment and sadness that her two beloved people were not being who they normally are just because of who someone use to be.

Neither boy replied as they left and the female just shook her head violently to reduce the tears building up. It made her curls shake as well. "You shouldn't have done that," Draco's voice muttered as Hermoine sat beside him again. "I hear the door open," Draco said carefully since it was a habit to wake up when more than one was in the room. He also can tell if it wasn't Hermoine, McGonagall, and Pomfrey.

"They'll live," Hermoine replied softly and brushed Draco's hair out the way. "You are going to eat later Draco. Right now sleep and build up your strength." The female's smile made his heart clench since it was filled with sadness. Nodding Draco closed his eyes so to please the brunette and was asleep before he even realized it.

_-Time skip: Two weeks-_

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

I watch as Hermoine walks towards me with a wide smile and I felt frighten when all the eyes were on us. I didn't return the smile not because I didn't trust her. But because I feared she'll be ignored because of me. I haven't told her of my trust towards her yet, in fear of it'll backfire on me. I just wanted to keep this fragile friendship for however long I can get until Harry and Weasley take her away. Soon she had arrived and wrapped her slim arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug before letting go.

"Draco! Come and sit beside me!" Hermoine said before taking my hand without getting my reply. I followed anyways. Not that she was giving me an option.

"Hermoine is this okay?" I asked and only gotten a smile in return. She didn't reply as we went to the table. At the end, I've sat there while she sat beside some first year. From the corner of my eye, I can see Harry and the rat looking at us with pure anger.

I slowly began to eat since the last time Hermoine made me write an essay about not eating. She is frightening but in a good way. It just shows she cares about me. As we ate McGonagall call for our attention and the students looked at her.

"Students, since there's a lot of threats towards Draco," The old female sent a heated looked towards the house. "From the Slytherin's house they'll be reduces Three hundred points. As of Draco, He'll be going to Gryffindor. This never really happen but for the safety of Draco I'll allow this once. Hermoine Ganger will be there beside him so beware that I have an extra eye on Draco!" McGonagall ended the speech and then I looked at Hermoine.

"You knew?" I asked stunned and the female nodded without any making a sound. It made my heart tighten. She'll lose all her friends for this.

"Yeah I've been informed and that's why I brought you to the table. From now on we can eat together and we'll be safe and sound." Hermione said softly. I didn't know what to say. She was being so nice to me. I felt warm. Very warm inside. I felt loved by someone I can consider my sister.

**_Harry's P.O.V_**

I can't believe that Hermoine and Malfoy are getting along. He seems to be good enough for Hermoine to trust him. But why is it I feel like he's planning something? Clearly he isn't stupid enough to be planning something evil right? And the fact that he'll be living in the Gryffindor's dorm will be a bit...odd. Whoever heard of such thing? I can't believe I'll be residing with Malfoy and to make things worse he'll be sharing with us since we have an open bed! Ugh!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Harry and Ron were getting dressed after a tiring night. Draco hadn't done anything to them in their sleep. He was there sitting by the window starting out to the beautiful night. Draco was already dressed and was now brushing his teeth before going downstairs.

"Harry what if Hermoine is right? What if Malfoy isn't the same Malfoy." Ron said for only Hary could hear. Ron was never an understanding person, but today he thought of how sad Draco had looked and how twitchy he had become by just a single look.

"What the hell Ron! He was a death eater! A death eater killed your brother!" Harry hissed and the look on Ron's face showed anger.

"Yeah, but Malfoy wasn't the one that killed him! If you go back to think about the war all Malfoy had done was nothing but made an easier path for us!" Ron got up to brush his own teeth.

Shocked at the words Harry groaned at the thought of both his best friends were going to try and become Malfoy's friend. He, however, wasn't falling for it. As the time went by all four were on their way to breakfast. Harry was lingering behind just a bit as he watched Ron apologize for his rude behavior and Draco nodding nervously as Hermoine looked pleased. As they arrived at the great hall Draco took in a shaky breath.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermoine asked before looking into the hall. It was showing a picture of Draco being bent over and getting fucked. But not just anyone it was of his father doing such things to him. Just frozen there McGonagall was walking to breakfast herself and gasped.

"Merlin!" She sounded horrified before taking Draco into a tight hold. "It's alright sweetie, I will find those who had done this!"

Draco hadn't even realized he was crying nor that he was refusing what had happened. How could he have said, _'Yes. I was raped by my father when he found out that I am homosexual?!_' Draco was just trembling as the painful memories returned.

After the picture was gone and Draco was outside by the lake along with Hermoine. Everyone went on eating. "Draco...Do you want to talk about your feelings?" She whispered and then went on to explain about getting a journal. Something to jot down his thoughts and feelings.

"Will that help me?" Draco asked softly feeling safe beside his friend. Safe for her to know he was gay.

"It'll help some, but there are times when you'll have to talk to an actual person." Hermoine smiled and lean her head back onto a tree behind them.

Smiling wickedly from afar a certain female began to plot of how to make Draco's life worse.

_It isn't too different. Just added here and there, corrected some spelling. Let's hope this on is better too!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yay! Updated two chapters and now the third! Let's get this party on the roll!_

_**Draco P.O.V**_

I decided to stay behind this weekend and just think about things. How could I not? What Harry did last night made my body so hot. So intense. So needy. As I walked back into the dorm from breakfast I froze in the spot I was standing. Harry was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the said male stood up slowly and walked towards me. I tensed up wondering if he'll attack me like those RavenClaws? Trembling slightly I felt the calm, gentle, and very warm touch on my cheek. I looked upwards and saw Harry smiling at me.

"I always wanted to do this." Harry's voice was so...so deep with want, need, and love. My mind went blank as the raven pressed our lips together. I was in shock for a few moments and then I've wrapped my arms around the broad shoulders. We were now kissing with such passion and need that Harry had to pick me up.

With a small squeak, I held onto the strong man as we kissed our way back to my bed. My heart was racing like the fire dragons in a race. Harry dropped me onto the bed with aggression before climbing over me. A small moan escaped my lips as Harry pressed our hard-on's together.

"Harry!" I moaned his name and he pulled away smiling at me with gentleness.

"Draco I lo-" Soon the dream Harry vanished and I was now staring around the darkness that swam around me.

"No one loves you." A voice hissed out as I cuddled myself. "Especially not the Golden Boy!" It shouted.

I shot my head up gasping with panic and looked around seeing that I was in the classroom. Everyone stared at me. It was all of hatred, confusion, and curious stares that were on everyone's face. The only concern was coming from Hermoine and she mouthed if I were okay. I simply nodded before looking at the desk before me.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_.

As I laid on the soft grass I stared up at the beautiful, blue cloudless sky. It was so comfortable today I couldn't help but find it very arousing. While I laid there I saw Malfoy sitting on the other side of the lake and I sat up seeing what he was doing. Malfoy was stroking himself! Out in public, and it seemed he was also fingering himself! God, the sight was beautiful, but how can I find it arousing when I distrust the ares?!

Before I realized it; I've stood up and made my way towards the enemy. Soon I heard the lustful moans, gasp, and cries of his pleasure. I didn't think before dropping onto my knees and swat Malfoy's hand away from his own prick before staring at the cute length before my eyes. I slowly moved down giving the tip a soft lick. Malfoy's reaction was far more interesting then seeing him do it to himself.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As the day went by Harry didn't look at Draco and Draco didn't look at Harry both had very different reasoning. Draco was because he felt guilty and was aroused by just looking at Harry and Harry didn't because he was blaming Draco for his dream. Telling himself that Draco made him have that dream.

While they were at dinner a female stood up and cleared her throat. She then used the enhancing smell for her voice. "Attention everyone! Guess what I've found out! Draco Malfoy is bent!" She said and soon everyone began to talk about how they knew it. But it was more that they wanted to hear it. "Not only that," She began again and smirked towards the Gryffindor table, "He is in love with H-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence since McGonagall had silenced her. "Office now!" The woman ordered and soon the two were gone.

Draco blinked a bit before standing up and ignored Hermoine's and Ron's callings. Soon the whitish-blonde haired male began to run. He ran out of the Great Hall as if the devil himself was chasing him. Before Draco realised it he was outside by the lake panting from the run. He began to scream out his anger, his sorrow, and his fear.

Draco felt so cold, so empty, and so alone at the moment he just began to walk towards the water. To submerge himself. But before he could even enter the water with just one more step he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Stop." Hermoine's voice said softly with a slight hint of pant since she had been running as well. After a few second Draco then felt another pair of arms around him. "Don't do anything stupid over something like that." Ron's voice was soothing. Draco couldn't help but start to sob when he felt the warmth of their embrace invade his empty body.

Harry stood from afar. He didn't understand why he ran after the male along with his friends. He shouldn't care what the male was going through, but seen the pained expression before he ran out. Harry felt fear. It wasn't fear for himself, but fear for Draco.

_-Time skip: One month-_

Draco was sitting at the table beside of Hermoine and Ron. Stuck in the middle to say really. Harry was sitting from afar and was very cautious of Draco. He even said horrible things to the male with caused him to tear up. That was really the last straw Ron and Hermoine had with him.

Draco, however, tried to convince the two to go back to Harry's side. That he didn't deserve them. He didn't belong here. He belonged nowhere. Draco said he accepted that faith, but the two denied his request and remained by his side.

As they walked towards their class Draco bumped into a rather strong and wide chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly before looking upwards to see such a handsome man.

"It's alright. I should be the one saying sorry." He said in a Spanish accent. Draco was in awe of the man.

"I'm Rico Lopez and you are?" His chocolate-colored eyes stared into his grey colored eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." He whispered softly and the man has taken his hand before kissing it.

"It's a pleasure." Rico said before saying goodbye and was heading towards the teachers lounge. He was the new potion, teacher.

Draco was blushing darkly while Hermoine and Ron were smirking some. They began to tell him how Rico was into him and how Draco should get his flirting on since the new professor seemed quite the stud. Draco refused to accept their teasing suggestions, but his heart was racing. Maybe he could finally get over Harry.

I think this one is ready to go out! C:


	4. Chapter 3

_Fourth update?! All in the same day! Yes!_

**_Normal P.O.V._**

Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all in their potion class listening to Professor Lopez talk. Draco was mainly listening because he truly thought the man was handsome, but how could he even compare someone to Harry?! Even though the older male Openly flirted with Draco, the teen was slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Mister Malfoy," Rico began, "Tell me, What is this potion going to be?" Rico said in a charming tone. He list out the items that were inside of the dreamless. Draco answered it innocently and the man nodded his head proudly. Mainly because he said the nicknames for the items. "Class you'll need to know all the names for the items. That way no one can pull the wool over your eyes," Rico said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Also recognize the scents of all types of potions."

Harry was silently fuming from how the professor was calling on Malfoy in such a seductive tone. He hated how the blonde would turn to goo for a man he barely knew. It angered Harry, it made Harry blame Draco for him feeling this way too.

_-Time skip: Two weeks-_

Draco has begun dating the professor and the headmistress knew of it since he asked her personally before saying an official yes to Rico. She knew Draco was of age to choose so she let it slide. Draco was going on his fifth date with Rico and was nervous because Harry was beginning to be extremely mean to him for some reason and even went as far as calling Draco a whore!

Sighing heavily, the blonde left the school walls to meet up with Rico. Draco was so excited since Rico said to wear something 'fancy' and to be even more exquisite than he was already. Draco didn't know what his boyfriend had in mind and was excited as well. Sadly, he still couldn't find himself falling in love with Rico and Draco knew it wasn't right to keep dating if he wasn't fully into it right?

As their date went by Rico and Draco spent their time at a fancy restaurant and the older male was showing Draco the utmost kindness and affection, but Rico realized that Draco's mind was elsewhere when they've bumped into Hermoine, Ron and Harry. It pissed Rico off seeing how Draco looked wanton towards Harry. And that made the older male think of a punishment for his little dove.

_*Flash-Back* Draco's P.O.V_

_"Excuse me, Draco please stay after class today," Rico said to me and the first thing I've thought was danger but then he showed me a very charming and attractive smile that reminded me of Harry's when he smiled towards his friends._

_"Alright," I've replied before packing my things and told Hermoine to wait for me in the hall that I suggested. Once the class was emptied I've looked at Rico and slowly moved closer to him. "What's wrong Professor?" I asked thinking it must be something to do with grades._

_"Nothing really...I been fighting myself to ask and now I can't wait any longer. Draco..." Rico paused at my name and had a sweet expression. I instantly thought of Harry saying my name with that manner and gave out a soft pleased sigh. "Will you go out with me?" He finished and I said yes before realizing it wasn't a yes to Harry but to Rico! I'm fucked._

_"Really! That's great! This weekend, let's go on a date." Rico said happily and I couldn't bring myself to say no._

_"Alright, that seems fine." I've whispered and told myself maybe this is for the best. For all of us and that maybe...just maybe I can bring myself to fall in love with Rico. "I have to get going, but I'll see you later." I said quickly before leaving the class in a rush. I've bumped into Hermoine and she quickly began to ask questions. I've tensed before taking her hand leading her to the girl's restroom._

_"I don't love him...I love Ha...someone else." I said sadly and soon the female began to giggle. "You love..wait one moment." She said before checking the stalls and every corner before coming back to me. "You love Harry right?" She whispered and I've nodded._

_"I see, but Rico likes you back. Give him a try before ditching the idea yeah?" Hermoine said sweetly and hugged me. "Don't worry if it doesn't work out he isn't allowed to fail you because of it."_

_-End of Flash-Back-_

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

I can't stand the sight of Draco and Professor Lopez together! The thought of them kissing, holding hands, and touching each other driven me mad. So mad that I could use a forbidden curse on Rico Lopez. That perverted teacher! Dating an students is stupid!

"Harry I don't see why you care so much. You've already said many times you don't like Draco." Hermoine said in a stern voice. She didn't want to hang out with me at all, but Ron talked her into it. Ron was still iffy with me.

"I just don't understand why he agreed to date someone that's thirty-five! That's too old for an eighteen-year-old!" I hissed out and crossed my arms.

"Harry is it possible you like Draco and is jealous of Rico?" Hermoine asked shyly and I looked at her wanting to disagree, but something grabbed my tongue.

_**Rico's P.O.V-**_

I've taken Draco to my home outside of Hogwarts and then given him some fire whiskey. "Are you alright Draco?" I've asked while I planned on marking him as mine. A fair beating shouldn't hurt. It's just to show the bastard that he belongs to me and me alone.

"Y-Yes I'm alright." Draco whispered shakily and looked at the shot glass before tossing his head back and swallowed the burning drink. I took this as my chance and began to strip from my belt.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and I couldn't help but bring myself to a wicked smirk. "Nothing for you to worry about." I lied but seeing the frighten expression on him made Draco extremely beautiful. I slowly went over to the small teen and laid my belt beside of him. I've taken the shot glass out of his hand and smirked widely. "Tell me Draco. Do you even love me?" I've asked in false sadness and the pale teen paled even more.

"N-No." Draco whispered lightly as he tried to coward away from words, his movements, and his trembling body angered me to the point that I wanted to beat him senseless. And I did. I've whipped him with my belt, beaten him with my fist, cursed him with the unforgivable ones. I've done everything to make him wish he loved me. There is no way I'll allow Harry Potter to steal my lover. That was when I began to take Draco's body while he was still unconscious.

There was still sounds of pain escaping him and that made me even more excited. I couldn't believe I was making Draco mine at last. He was finally mine at body and soul. All I have to do is steal his heart.

_-Time Skip: Back in the dorms- Normal P.O.V-_

Draco had placed a glamour on himself so others couldn't see his beatings and was falsely telling Hermoine lies about his wonderful time with Rico. He knew she wasn't believing it just by how he was acting, but Draco also knew she wasn't going to press it until she knew for herself that something else was going on. This is what he loved of Hermoine. She didn't push him into telling her everything, but Ron. Ron was different.

"What happen. Did you two get into a fight?" Ron asked crossing his arms. "Did he threaten to fail you?" Ron added which made Draco smirk sadly. Oh, how he wish it was just that. "Nothing happened Ron." I assured my dear new friends.

"You're lying." Harry's voice said from afar. He was sitting in front of the fireplace. "What happen?" He asked and Draco gulped knowing he couldn't lie to Harry. Not to the man he loved.

Seems to be needed a few adjustments but nothing too bad.


	5. Chapter 4

_Yep, definitely on the roll today!_

_Previously on Can we survive?:_

_Draco had placed a glamour on himself so others couldn't_ see his_ beatings and was falsely telling Hermoine lies about his wonderful time with Rico. He knew she wasn't believing it just by how he was acting, but Draco also knew she wasn't going to press it until she knew for herself that something else was going on. This is what he loved of Hermoine. She didn't push him into telling her everything, but Ron. Ron was different._

_"What happen. Did you two get into a fight?" Ron asked crossing his arms. "Did he threaten to fail you?" Ron added which made Draco smirk sadly. Oh, how he wish it was just that. "Nothing happened _Ron._" I assured my dear new friends._

_"You're _lying,_" Harry's voice said from afar. He was sitting in front of the fireplace. "What happen?" He asked and Draco gulped knowing he couldn't lie to Harry. Not to the man he loved._

_Now:_

_Normal P.O.V-_

Draco was running after Harry and Ron. Hermoine was by his side and was trying to stop him from stopping them. He has never seen them this angry in so long, and it wasn't even directed towards him! Hermoine was trying to heal Draco, but he always managed to stop her. "No, If he realized I'm healed he'll beat me even more!" Draco said quietly, but in his voice it had shown fear. He didn't want them to know, but he had to tell Harry. It was the man he loved. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Harry with his stupid love towards the raven! God, he wished he knew how to properly lie to Harry.

_*Flashback: Ten minutes before*_

_Draco was trembling slightly as he looked at Harry with a deadpan expression. "Nothing happened Harry, Why do you care anyways?" Draco said calmly even if his body and mind wasn't agreeing on the same thing. Draco was trying to lie with every question Harry shot at him and the male tensed up with the next statement._

_"Draco, I wasn't born yesterday, and You are obviously using the glamour spell. Now don't make me repeat myself." Harry's eyes had shown some sort of affection. "What happen between you and the professor?!" Harry hissed out causing Draco to whimper from the fear and flashbacks of what happen to him._

_Hermoine glared at Harry and tried to comforted the frighten male and Ron was with Harry. "What happen, mate?" Ron said in a soothing tone. Taking _in _a shaky breath the blonde released the glamour. "I've angered him...because I didn't love him." He replied and looked down ashamed of himself as he told them what happened to him. Harry didn't stay to listen to his pleas on not to tell anyone. He was cursing under his breath as he took off and Ron didn't wait much longer either. He was just as angry as Harry. Draco paled with fear and shot up quickly ignoring the pain his body went through him as if thousands of knives were thrust into his skin. "Stop Harry! Ron! Don't!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

How dare he put his hands on a student! And to beat Draco like he was nothing but a shadow demon! How dare the bastard think he'll get away with it! I couldn't stand Draco either. I can't stand hearing him plead for us to stop. How can he care so much about a man he claims he doesn't love and who had beaten him just recently. I don't understand my rage either why was I so angry on the behalf of Draco? Why did I care so much about him? "Harry!" Draco's voice came out almost like a sob. It made me stop and look at the male who was truly crying. "Please no...don't do it he'll be angry...he'll hurt me again please stop it." He looked like he was in so much pain. It made me feel as if ice was building around my body. Why do I care for him?

Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and then at Harry. All three nodded. "Alright, Alright. Let's go back to the dorm and we'll figure something out and what to do this that dirtbag." I said trying to keep my calm and went over to the sobbing yet frighten male. He reminded me of a young boy who was afraid of getting a spanking. "Come here Draco." I couldn't stop myself now. I had to comfort the thin and broken male. I don't understand it nor do I think I ever will understand it. I am to hate him right? What if Hermoine is right and that I love Draco? That thought brought a faint very faint blush to my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed when Draco entered my arms, and how tightly I was holding him.

I'm so lost but right now isn't the time. I tried to comfort the trembling, frighten and injured male. "Don't worry it won't happen again." Ron said as he gently ruffled the blondes hair and Hermoine looked at me with a knowing look before comforting Draco as well.

_Time-Skip: Two hours_

It took the three of us for two hours to get Draco to fall asleep and Hermoine began to heal him quietly. "Ron, did you sent the message for McGonagall and Pomfrey?" I asked my red haired friend and the male nodded. "They are on their way here. I told them to be discrete." Ron said and soon Hermoine sighed in slight anger. "He placed a spell for where Draco not to get healed by magic." The female looked upset for not only being able to heal Draco but for not being able to break the spell.

I looked over to the sleeping male and placed a silence spell over the bed so he couldn't hear the upcoming footsteps. Soon the two older women was by our sides in confusion and worry.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What happen to him!" McGonagall ordered and soon neither of them was able to speak. They weren't ready to retell the male's story. Hermoine took in a sudden shaky breath. Almost as if Draco did when he began to tell us what happen.

"It was Professor Lopez! He was beaten and raped Draco! Look he even placed a spell where you can't heal him by magic!" Hermoine then began to tell our headmistress word by word of what Draco has told them. Harry felt the fire build in him right away and soon Ron was red in the face. Showing he too was getting angry once again.

"I see this spell is hard to break. We'll just have to give him potions. But doing a reading on his mental state will be a bit hard with him asleep." Pomfrey said through a tight voice. Everyone could tell she was just as angry with Lopez as Harry and Ron were.

"Pomfrey call the Ministry by floo. I'll keep this a down low until they come that is when we'll take our revenge." McGonagall said angrily.

_Time-Skip: Ten minutes_

Kingsley came up to the headmistress office with a serious expression and was showing he looked at the four people in the office. "What happen?" His deep voice showed silent anger. "One of our professors's raped and beaten one of my students. I am asking for you to arrest the man. The student was Draco Malfoy and he is with Hermoine." The headmistress said calmly while Harry and Ron stood beside Pomfrey waiting for her to explain the details of the wounds.

Kingsley nodded and asked for more information, and that was what the man gotten. He got all he could handle before clearing his throat. "Is Malfoy in a safe place? Are you sure Rico Lopez doesn't know of this?"

Meanwhile, Hermoine was trying to keep hidden and quiet under Harry's invisibility robe. She was trying her best to keep Draco's weight up too! God, who knew a boy as thin as he is could be so heavy! "Oh my, where could my dragon have gone?" Rico purred out.

Yay! Just a few more chapters to update!


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey! A lot has happened, but now I am able to write! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for the final chapter!_

_Remember I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Now on to the final chapter._

_Previously on Can we survive? :_

_Time-Skip: Ten minutes_

_Kingsley came up to the headmistress office with a serious expression and was showing he looked at the four people in the office. "What happen?" His deep voice showed silent anger. "One of our professors raped and beaten one of my students. I am asking for you to arrest the man. The student was Draco Malfoy and he is with Hermoine." The headmistress said calmly while Harry and Ron stood beside Pomfrey waiting for her to explain the details of the wounds._

_Kingsley nodded and asked for more information, and that was what the man gotten. Once he got all he could handle before clearing his throat. "Is Malfoy in a safe place? Are you sure Rico Lopez doesn't know of this?"_

_Meanwhile, Hermoine was trying to keep hidden and quiet under Harry's invisibility robe. She was trying her best to keep Draco's weight up too! God, who knew a boy as thin as he is could be so heavy! "Oh my, where could my dragon have gone?" Rico purred out._

Harry had left to sneak into the kitchen to get himself and Hermoine something to eat while the headmistress had left to greet Kingsley. Sighing, he was on his way back but saw that the door was slightly opened. Frowning deeply Harry set the plates onto the floor and slowly crept into the room seeing Rico with his hands around Draco's neck. Harry couldn't help but call out the word no. Rico removed his gaze from Draco's doe like eyes. "Oh? Harry Potter, welcome. Are you here for the show?" He smirked as he turned Draco around to here his back was pinned to his chest. Hands still around Draco's neck the teacher had placed his lips onto Draco's ear. "Did you know my little pet loves you? How do I know? When I was taking him while he was unconscious and Draco whimpered your stupid name!" Rico glared as he noticed Draco's eyes were on Hermoine who was bleeding at the time and was unconscious. Tears slowly began to trail down the pale teen's cheeks and Rico licked it up..

_*Flashback*_

_Hermoine was trying so hard to keep Darco up but she lost her strength and they both fallen onto the ground when Rico was about to leave the room. He turned around with a wicked smirk and before Hermoine could react or Draco to fully have time to awaken. Rico used a spell that'll put Hermoine in a coma and added a few cutting spells, mainly for the hell of it. Draco cried out no and was too frighten to conjure up any type of magic._

_*End of Flashback*_

Harry hated how Draco was in the way of his aim. He hated how weak Draco was at time moment. He hated Rico's arms around something that didn't belong to him! Harry despised how he wished to claim Draco as his! He hated how he didn't realize this passion for Draco! Shaking his head the lifted his wand. "Let him go" He growled has he began to think of a plan and soon saw blood red as Draco's neck was bitten by Rico. A scream of pain filled the air and soon silence since Rico pushed Draco aside with a full blow to the head once he landed onto the floor. Harry felt a pull of worry in his heart, but he couldn't risk losing his attention on Rico. Soon the two wizards began to duel and their goal was the death of their opponent! At least that's what Harry thought.

**_Ron's P.O.V_**

I witness what was going on the in the bedroom and decided it'll be safer to find Kingsley! I ran through the halls and was about to shout of Kingsley name before ramming straight into the man's chest. "Woah! Calm down boy, what's happened?" He asked calmly and I let out a sigh of relief. I began to explain and before I could finish the man began to run off to where Harry and Rico were battling. I was going to follow until I heard Kingsley shout out to get some healers. With a huff, I ran off to get Pomfrey.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The battle between Harry and Rico was out of control and was getting even worse when Rico would comment about how much a whore Draco was. About how he flaunted his arse towards him. Harry didn't like the insults towards Draco. He felt uncomfortable with the thought he was even considering the fact he loved Draco. He didn't even understand when it began to happen. But the song Thinking out loud filled his mind and he felt at peace. He shook the thought away and was shocked to see Draco awakening. With his attention on Draco, Rico used an unforgivable curse and Harry cried out in pain. Draco's head shot up and he cried out for Harry. He was about to crawl over to his beloved and whined when Rico grabbed his hair. "Why are you going to him! You're mine! You should love me!" The wizard growled and Draco whimpered when he was forced into a kiss with Rico. Kingsley soon barged into the bedroom and with a loud pop of magic, Rico when limp and fallen on top of Draco. Soon the adults began to file into the bedroom and Draco for the first time felt relieved.

*Time skip: Two months*

Draco was sitting in near the window in his dorm and was humming lightly. Hermoine was on a date with Ron and he was alone in the bedroom. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his boyfriend sneaking up on him. With the sudden feel of hands on him, Draco let out a cry of fear and soon relaxed hearing Harrys soothing voice. "Sorry, Sorry I forgotten, not to sneak up on you." He whispered into Draco's ear which caused the smaller male to shiver and he turned to face Harry. "Why are you here? Weren't you going to your internship with Kingsley?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled before nodding. "yeah, I went and it was lovely. I got out early." He chuckled and leaned down to peck Draco's lips. The blonde tensed as he slowly adjusted to the kiss. He didn't trust Harry truly loved him, but his heart was in control right now and he'll have to learn that trusting people was a risk. And trusting Harry was worth the risk of getting broken all over again. "Draco, marry me." Harry whispered against the soft lips and Draco froze. "No." He replied and moved away from Harry. "It's far too soon. At least let's date for a year!" Draco cried out and Harry chuckled. "Alright, Alright, calm down. I will wait until the day you say yes." Harry said lightly as he pulled his boyfriend into his embrace. Draco giggled as he leaned onto Harry and the male slowly went to kiss the other's neck. "I will take you when we are married," Harry promised.

Draco couldn't help but blush at the thought of being Draco Potter. It was so unfamiliar to him. He thought that being with Harry was impossible, but here he was in Harry's arms! It was as if they were made for each other. A cold chill went down his back and Draco look up at Harry who was looking at him with such want. "Harry..." Draco whispered in shock and soon was kissed with such lust and need. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. Before it could get any hotter the male pulled away. "Not until marriage Potter! Remember?!" Draco snarled, but it held no heat. Harry chuckled as he pecked Draco's cheek. "Yes, I remember master." He teased and Draco slapped Harry's arm. They both began to laugh happily with one another.

Meanwhile there was rumors Draco enchanted Harry, but neither of them let it bother them since they know it wasn't true. They were in love whether or not they meant it to happen. The former rivals were now lovers and maybe husbands in the future. But for now they wish to live day by day and be with each other until the end.

_*10 years later*_

Draco was leaning onto his husband as he watched their son Albus run to greet his cousins. Ron and Hermoine walked up to the couple. "Draco, Harry." Hermoine greeted with a hand on her swollen stomach and Draco beamed to his friend. "Hermoine." He said softly as he too was holding his swollen stomach. "Can you believe it? Our children will be born within two weeks." He chuckled softly and Hermoine nodded. "Who'll known we both had sex with our husbands at the same night and conceived." She giggled knowingly and Draco chuckled with a nod. Leaving the two husbands in confusion. Did their other spouse's plan their pregnancy?! The two just shook their heads and smiled. Of course the two will do such a thing. Draco giggled once more as he taken Harry's hand. "Let's go home love, I think I need some attention." He smirked some before waving goodbye to his friends and pulled his blushing husband with him.

So I think this is a good ending! Who doesn't like a happy ending? ^-^

Oh! I have planning, to make a Merthur story. It is still a bit in the shady area so I will not be having it up anytime soon! ^_^

There all updates finished!


End file.
